


Basic Persona Headcannons

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: !! This isn't a stand alone story, it's just a compilation of all my headcannons so my readers can better understand where I might be coming from when I write!!Literally just the title. Please reference this if you want to know how I may approach certain aspects of characters, especially if you make a request!
Kudos: 4





	Basic Persona Headcannons

This is a bit different from my usual works, but as I write a lot of Persona content, I feel like it would be helpful to keep all of my headcannons in one place that can be easily referenced, as I _will_ use these in my works. Anyways, I don't wanna drag this out, so here we go!

-Akira's hometown is Bonotsucho Kushi, a loose collection of villages near the town of Makurazaki on Kyuushu, Japan's southernmost island. BonoKu has a very small population (so small I couldn't even find any official numbers), while Makura has about 22k inhabitants. 

-Both Yusuke and Futaba are on the autism spectrum

-This one is stolen from some of jtav's works, but Akira wants to be an astrophysicist, and will be attending the University of Tokyo once he gets to college

-Ann moves back to America after the events of the game, and Shiho comes with her to get away from a country she feels is too toxic after what she went through

-Ann is a quarter American, a quarter Canadian, and half Finnish. (Takamäki is a Finnish last name, and Anne is a rather common first name in Finland as well.) Her mother grew up in California, and her father in Finland. 

-Ann refers to herself as American though, as she grew up in California (minus the six months she spent in Finland). She moved to Japan after finishing middle school in America, and started as a third-year in middle school (ninth grade) during the second semester once she moved. She hardly spoke any Japanese at the time, and this, along with the fact that she missed a third of the ninth grade curriculum, is partly why she struggles so much in school

And that's all I can think of for now! I'll update whenever I think of some more. (I know some of these might not be canon compliant, but they're my headcannons lmao)


End file.
